Skylanders: Heroes
NOTE: THIS SHOW IS NOT IN THE WORKS AT THE MOMENT. THIS IS JUST SOMETHING I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO DO IN THE FUTURE. Skylanders: Heroes (also known as Skylanders: Animated) is an upcoming fanon web series that will be created by BCtheBoss and is based on the popular video game franchise: Skylanders. At first, the show was only scheduled to consist of two seasons. However, due to a lot of support from the cast and crew and a lot of people wanting to be part of the project, the show has now been expanded to consist of at least four seasons. A video game based on the series is planned for production after the show's first season. On February 21, 2015, BC mentioned the possibility of a fifth and sixth season of the series. No official release date has been given at this time, but production is planned to begin sometime in 2016. Summary The story revolves around a group of teenage friends who all enjoy clowning around, having fun, messing with teachers, and playing Skylanders. One day after a crazy argument the friends cause the game to malfunction and they are all sucked into Skylands. There they make new friends (some are new while others are characters they already know) and uncover secret powers in the form of 9 different colored crystals. Though they were sucked into the game, Skylands has portals that can send them back home at anytime. However, with a portal to both worlds now open, the Portal Masters have more than just Kaos and even greater evils to worry about. With the help of Eon and the Skylanders, it is now their responsibilty to make sure no one from Earth (especially their parents) discovers where they keep disappearing to; as well as keeping villains from Skylands from escaping to Earth. However, with the mysterious company Vortechs and the evil Organization onto them, the Skylanders, and the crystals, things might be harder than our heroes expected. Cast/Characters Protagonists Dani3204 as Danny - Leader of the Elite Masters and the show's central protagonist. He always does his best to make sure everyone on the team is safe and treated equally. Ever since 2009, he has been searching for answers to his father's disappearance. He is the Elite Master of the Pure element, giving him the power to manipulate every element. BHCreations as Brad - The brainiac of the group and second-in-command to Danny (and also his best friend). He can create almost anything that can get the team out of sticky situations. Even though he is often referred to as "Tech-Wizard" (especially by the kids at school) he isn't a total science geek. In fact, whenever he's not inventing or saving the day, he is often seen shooting hoops or bowling with his friends. Despite this, he is usually very sarcastic sometimes. He is the Elite Master of the Tech element. BRRSpore as Brick - The oldest, tallest, and strongest member of the team. He is nicknamed Brick because he is literally tough as a brick. He possesses superior strength and can take on an entire army of Goliath Drows by himself. He possesses enough strength to break down locked doors (and solid walls if given enough time). Still, Brick does not let his muscles get in the way of saving the day, helping his friends, and impressing the ladies. He is the Elite Master of the Earth element. Poseidon133 as Mike - The team's trap expert and planner. In the physical world he spends a lot of time building traps (especially for fish). While in the virtual world, he spends time making traps for bad guys (and still fish whenever he gets the chance). He shows a lot of intellect when it comes to hunting enemies, he can even tell when enemies leave traps for him and his friends. He is the Elite Master of the Air element. BCtheBoss as Wordsworth - The team's fast-talker/loud-mouth. Unlike his friends, Wordsworth doesn't take a lot of things too seriously, not even when it comes to battling enemies in Skylands. Thus, he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He often likes to prank others and thinks of himself as a comedian, much to the annoyance of his friends who hardly find his jokes funny. Wordsworth has cat-like reflexes but is not a fast runner. He is nicknamed Wordsworth due to him always talking and sometimes speaking in rhymes. He is the Elite Master of the Fire element. Blindsighter101 as Miles/Glitchmaster - The youngest member of the team who is best friends with Wordsworth. He might not exactly be the tallest or strongest member on the team but he is no doubt the fastest. He enjoys pulling pranks with Wordsworth and will agree to anything he says, as long as it's not stupid and dangerous. He was nicknamed Glitchmaster when he accidently hacked the game and now his character won't stop glitching, thus making him vulnerable while still giving him an advantage over his enemies. He is the Elite Master of the Life element. RayClaus as Sue - The only female member of the team (so far) and Danny's love interest. She is a rockstar chick and a bit of a tomboy. She is the most artistic member of the group and pretty much hates anything evil. It is revealed in the second episode that she might have feelings for Danny. She is the Elite Master of the Magic element. X-Craft as Yurei/Shadowstalker - The emo of the group. Little is known about him since he barely speaks and always sees the downside of everything. Despite this, he does seem to enjoy hanging out with his friends. He is nicknamed Shadowstalker because he can easily sneak up on people unexpectedly (especially in dark environments). He is the Elite Master of the Undead element. 21qmcgagin as Ricky - The "cool-cat" of the group. In the physical world, he is one of the most popular guys in his grade but, unlike a lot of popular people, he isn't full of himself. In the virtual world he loves doing anything "cool" (basically freezing his enemies in ice blocks) and hanging out with his friends. He is the Elite Master of the Water element. Antagonists The Skylander Dad as Kaos - One of the main antagonists of Season 1. A lot should be known about him from appearing in other Skylanders merchandise. Unknown Voice Actor as Glumshanks - Kaos's troll butler. Unknown Voice Actor as Hank Zimmerman III/Pale Virus - The Founder and CEO of Vortechs and one of the main antagonists of Season 1. He is a ruthless employer who doesn't like to lose. He first encounters the heroes when he literally runs into them while giving a speech at their school. Since then, he has spies (both human and robotic) watching their every move. He knows where Danny and his friends keep disappearing to and keeps them all under close surveillance. He also knows the power of the 9 crystals each of them possess and sends in his top henchmen to hack into Skylands and steal them. The heroes have yet to discover Hank's dark management. He barely enters Skylands himself but whenever he does, he enters as a masked figure under the codename: PALE VIRUS. He most likely served some role in the disappearance of Danny's father and seems to be working for an anonymous group known as The Organization. Unknown Voice Actors as The Organiztion - An anonymous group who acts as Vortechs's secret funder and parent company. There are only a few people who know of their existence, Hank being one of them. The members only appear as people in a dark room and all of their voices are disguised at all times. They force Hank to do their bidding or else they will threaten to shut him down and harm anyone he cares about. Thus, they act as a bigger threat than Hank and Kaos combined. They will make cameo appearances in Season 1 and will be officially introduced in the second half of Season 2, becoming one of the new main antagonists. They are most likely the main cause of the disappearance of Danny's father. Unknown Voice Actress as Sarah Jones/Hot Mess - The vice president of Vortechs and Hank's girlfriend. She is willing to help Hank complete his goals no matter the risk. She is arch-enemies with Sue and enters Skylands as a hooded figure under the codename: HOT MESS. She will serve as the secondary antagonist of Season 1. Unknown Voice Actor as Mr. Smith - A teacher at the high school who serves as a minor antagonist to Danny and his friends. Though he is not counted as being villainous, he does seem to enjoy picking on the heroes (mostly Wordsworth, Miles, and Ricky) and always tries to get them in trouble with the principal. BCtheBoss as Josh - A bully at the high school who thinks he's better than everyone else. He serves as a minor antagonist and is based on infamous internet troll, CouyZ. Secondary Characters Unknown Voice Actor as Cooper - A former employee of Vortechs and Danny's father who has been absent since 2009. He has left behind clues of his whereabouts in the real world and in Skylands and is most likely hiding in Skylands. The exact reason of his absence is currently unknown. Unknown Voice Actress as Summer - A DJ girl who is one of Sue's best friends. She doesn't know where Sue and the others keep disappearing to but she eventually finds out. She does seem to have some combat skills and also has an obvious crush on Wordsworth. She is an intern at Vortechs but is unaware of Hank's evil plans. Ricky is her older brother and he is very protective of her most of the time. She will become part of the main cast in Season 2, taking on the role of the Light Elite Master. Inferno999 as Draco - A friend of Yurei who is very rebellious and a real party animal. He will become part of the main cast in Season 2, taking on the role of the Dark Elite Master. Unknown Voice Actor as Professor Tanium - Rufus's older brother and an ally to the heroes. He is the smartest person in all of Skylands and always helps Brad invent new gear for the heroes. He is also the one who creates the portals to send the heroes home. Minor Characters Unknown Voice Actor as Truck Norris - A hillbilly trucker who is an ally to the heroes and usually makes deliveries to Vortechs. Unknown Voice Actor as Hobo Joe - A wise old hobo who is always hanging around various parts of Skyline City. He is often seen giving the protagonists useful advise or telling them tall tales. Crew The series will be formed by a small production group BC calls The Amazing Ancients (a reference to the Benevolent Ancients from the canon franchise). The team will (hopefully) be composed of the following people, who are all also cast members: *BCtheBoss will be the series creator and will have most control over the show. He will serve as one of the two animators, one of the three writers, and as the director. He will also be in charge of casting and editing. *BHCreations will serve as one of the two animators, as well as one of the three writers. He will also be in charge of the logo designs. *Blindsighter101 will serve as one of the three writers. *Poseidon133 will be in charge of most of the music. Episodes Season One (TBA) Season 1 will take place after the events of SWAP Force and before the announcement of Trap Team. This season will focus on Danny trying to discover his father's whereabouts. #'Welcome to Skylands - Part One '(Series Premiere) #'Welcome to Skylands - Part Two' #'Finding Emo' #'Rhythm and Fire' #'Glitches Get Stitches' #'Ole!' #'The Virus Spreads' #'The Hunter and the Prey' #'Unswappable' #'Too Hot Mess to Handle' #'Rise of the Elite Masters - Part One' #'Rise of the Elite Masters - Part Two '(Season Finale) Season Two (TBA) This season will contain two story arcs. The first half of Season 2 will focus on the secrets of Traptanium and the second half will focus on the truth behind The Organization. Season Three (TBA) This season will feature the Asmetro City story arc, and will also introduce human versions of the Skylanders. Season Four (TBA) Settings Physical World The show's main setting will take place in Skytropolis. With the exception of Season 3, where the main setting will be Asemetro City. Skylands Season 1's main setting will take place in Woodburrow and the Dread-Yacht. Season 2's main setting will take place at Skylanders Academy. Newgrounds Partnership BC has confirmed that if he ever does get around to making the show, he will be teaming up with Newgrounds to help promote the first two seasons. Thus, all episodes will be posted on both YouTube and Newgrounds. On October 30, 2014 BC renewed the show for two additional seasons. However, he has yet to announce if Newgrounds will be involved with the show after its second season. Guest Stars Each episode is planned to feature a special guest from YouTube. Each guest will only appear once per season (and possibly the entire series) unless they become fan-favorites and are brought back by popular demands. *Akuago220 *AnimatedJames *AwkwardMarina *Black Gryph0n *Christopher Niosi *CubixFails *DashieXP *Drawesometoons *Jessi Nowack *Markiplier *PewDiePie *Rina-chan (MeleePrincess) *SevenWebHeads *SporeVideos3 Productions *The Skylander Boy and Girl *Yaplap Music The music for the show will be composed by a small music group BC calls The Heroic Challengers. The group will (hopefully) consist of the following musicians (who are all well-known YouTubers): *Poseidon133 (ANinjaMovie) *Connor Hickling *AnimatedJames *Black Gryph0n *DashieXP Prequels BC is currently running a fanfiction series called Legacy that serves as a prequel to the series. Each book will tell the story of one of the main characters so the audience can learn about their past and what we can expect to see from them in the future. BC has released the first book, A Father's Legacy, which is currently on hiatus and will be rebooted soon. Averted cancellation On January 17, 2015 BC announced that he was unsure which direction the show was headed or if it would even work out at all. http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16338 Thus, there was a 50/50 chance that the project would've been abandoned. However, BC announced the show's official fate on February 21, 2015, when it was confirmed that the project would indeed continue. http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19557 Future Sequel After the eventual series finale, a sequel series featuring a new generation of Elite Masters is a possibility, but only if the first series becomes a success. Spin-offs Three spin-off series are planned for production before and after the eventual conclusion of the series. The first will be a mini-series focusing on the Doom Raiders. Whether it will focus on them before the events of Trap Team or if the series will be a redemption story is unknown at this point. The second will be a comedy series focusing on the lives of the Skylanders' human counterparts. It will also feature cameo appearances from the Elite Masters. The third will focus on a fan-picked Elite Master, following his/her current path after the events of the series. Trivia *Season 1 takes place in either late-2013 or early-2014 since it takes place sometime after SWAP Force and before Trap Team is announced. *The elemental symbols were removed from the logo to avoid any potential copyright issues. *In many episodes Brick is shown smashing through doors and yelling either, "Oh yeah!", or, "Aw yeah!", an obvious reference to the Kool-Aid Man. *"Vortechs" is a combination of the words "vortex" and "tech". *Each episode will feature a guest star YouTuber (with the exception of Skylander Dad, who will return in almost every episode to voice Kaos). *Hank's name is similar to Hanz Zimmer, who composed the main themes for the first two games. *Each of the Elite Masters wear the color of their respective element somewhere on them. **Since Danny can control all the elements, his color is pure white. *BC has confirmed the races for all the characters. **Wordsworth and Miles are African American. **Yurei is Japanese American. **Mike is Australian. **Everyone else is Caucasian. Notes and Facts *I actually came up with the idea for a fan-made Skylanders series back in 2013, a couple of months after Giants came out. I just never mentioned it to anyone because I didn't know how I wanted everything to go. I didn't have really good characters or a dope story at the time, either. *Whether the series becomes a hit or not, we will continue with the first four seasons. There are plans for two more seasons after that, but that's for another time. But if there are six seasons, that will be the show's maximum. *The Doom Raiders spin-off is planned to begin production after the Season 2 finale. However, I'm not entirely sure if it will serve as a prequel to Trap Team or if it'll serve as a redemption story. If it's the first option, Kaos will not be featured in it. At least not until the final episode, where he prepares to destroy Cloudcracker Prison. If it becomes a redemption story, it will take place after the events of Season 2. At the moment, I'm not entirely sure whether the main series will be put on hold for this spin-off or if both shows will air simultaneously. I can assure you, however, that there is a potential chance of the Elite Masters appearing in this spin-off. *The Humanlanders (working title) spin-off will mainly be a comedy series, focusing on the lives of the Skylanders' human counterparts and their daily routines of completely annoying each other and getting into trouble. I got the inspiration for this spin-off by watching Teen Titans Go!, several random YouTube videos, and after looking at several fan drawings of human Skylanders on DeviantArt. This will be the only spin-off not to be considered canon to the Heroes timeline. Mainly because I honestly don't know when it would take place. Even if I did have a clue when it would take place, it probably wouldn't make a lick of sense. *I am not guaranteed to voice Wordsworth for the entire series. Considering how deep my voice is, I might have to leave the role and give it to someone else probably after Season 2. Either that or I'll have to find a way to make my voice sound different by the time this show begins production. *I actually came up with the personalities for some of the Elite Masters by studying the personalities of their voice actors. The closest ones I got to (besides my character) were Danny, Brad, and mainly Miles. *I will remain as director for the entire series, as well as a sequel if we ever have the time to make one. However, I don't think I want to return as director for the Doom Raiders spin-off. I will most likely be handing that position to another member of the crew. Even if I don't reprise my role as the director, I will still return to write and animate. I will still return to direct the other two spin-offs, though. *Yurei is the only Elite Master whose name matches his element. It'll take a good observer to figure out why. Gallery Skylanders Heroes Logo.png|Created by BHCreations Skylanders Animated.png|Promotional Image by BHCreations SH - Mike's Wings.png|Mike's Wings (Beta) SH - Chris as Shadowstalker.png|Yurei in Shadow Form SH - BG.png|Brad's Goggles SH - Wordsworth's Hat.png|Wordsworth's Hat SH - Sue's Eye.png|Sue's Eye SH - Glider.png|Ricky's Surfglider SH - Glitch.png|Miles Glitching SH - Bricks.png|Bricks Smashed by Brick SH - Danny's Crystal.png|Danny's Crystal SH - Mask.png|Pale Virus SH - Lips.png|Hot Mess's Lipstick File:WIN_20150202_154923.jpg|Teasers of Skylanders in Season 1. File:WIN_20150202_154720.jpg|It's up to you. File:Brad_Background_2.png|Drawing by BHCreations File:Sue_Background.png|Drawing by BHCreations File:WIN_20150227_174950.jpg|Team Tech File:WIN_20150306_143836.jpg|A love triangle without the triangle. File:Picture003.jpg|Prototype Poster File:Picture001.jpg| File:WIN_20141229_162400_(2).jpg|A scrapped version of Miles. File:WIN_20150203_162521.jpg|Thanks a million for the Kudos! File:WIN_20141229_162409_(2).jpg|Prototype Sue File:WIN_20150204_151229.jpg|An updated version of Mike's Fighter Wings. File:WIN_20150212_155738.jpg|A dastardly bunch. File:WIN_20150313_185212.jpg|Ole File:WIN_20150313_185513.jpg|Cosmic Claw File:WIN_20150313_185551.jpg|The Amazing Ancients File:WIN_20150417_150640.jpg|Adult versions of Brad, Wordsworth, and Sue alongside Mutt. Category:BCtheBoss Category:Fan idea Category:Animations Category:Extras Category:Cartoons Category:Future Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Dani3204 Category:BHCreations Category:Poseidon133 Category:BRRSpore Category:RayClaus Category:X-Craft Category:21qmcgagin Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Cutiesaurs Category:YouTube Category:Newgrounds Category:Unfinished? Category:Flash Animation Category:Online Series Category:Protected Pages Category:BCtheBoss's Projects Category:Skylanders: Heroes Category:Shows Category:Upcoming Category:Massive Pages